The search for Jace
by diljabjork
Summary: Tessa comes into the story and helps "the gang" find Jace


It was a meeting. They were disgussing the search for Jace. How could it be so impossible to find someone who everyone notices? She had never know anyone who could make apperances like Jace.

„If we could only know what he was thinking, like inside information" said Simon. There was a little paus but everybody agreed. All of a sudden Magnus sat straight up „that might not be impossible". There was a sensation in the room, the kind that made every single person in the room feel the blossom of hope. Magnus stood up and walked up to a dusted, worn out cabinet that might have been a couple of hundred years old. He fished for a key on top of the cabinet, and found one. He opened the cabinet and drew out a rusty silver box. He put it on the table and then Clary saw the Chineese printing on it, also she noticed initals on the box, but it was to worn out to see what the initals were. Magnus opened the box and found a letter. He walked up to the window and opened the letter. He looked down, though no one could put a finger on why. You could practically touch the tension in the room, everybody sat quiet and watched Magnus.

He drew out his phone and dialed in a phone number that was written in the letter. The phone rang a couple of times but then there was an answer. The only thing they heard was „Hey it's me, and I could really use your help." There was some answear that sounded negative, but Magnus's answear made everyone confused „Believe me, you want to" there was a paus and then the person on the phone replied and then Magnus hung up.

Everyone stared at him questioningly but he only walked into his room and closed the door. „I think I should go after him" said Alec and stood up from the taple and went into Magnus's room.

When Alec came into the room, Magnus didn't turn around, Alec came up to Magnus who was sitting on his bed, he sat down behind him and started hugging Magnus from behind and kissing him on the neck. Then he asked what had happened. He could tell this was bringing up some bad memories for Magnus, but he had to know. Magnus only said that the person on the phone was comming, and she was comming in 10 minuets.

Izzy and Simon were chatting casually when the doorbell rang. They looke up, but Magnus was already at the door. He opened the door and inside walked a pretty girl. She wasn't much older than Clary, but she thought she was much prettier. The girl had long curly brown hair, and grey eyes. She started smiling, and looking around with a little smile on her mouth. When her gaze fell upon Alec she looked startled and looked back at Magnus, who gave her an awkward gesture back.

„Well as great as this awkward sitting around smiling into the air thing, I think I want a little explanation" said Simon. That seemed to have made Magnus get his mouth back and he starded „Everybody this is... Tessa, Tessa, this is Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis and Clary Fray."

Tessa looked awkwardly at Alexander and Isabelle and mutterd in silence „Lightwood" with a sad look on her face. But then she shook it of an said „It's nice to meet you. What exactly is it that you need my assistance with".

There was a ruffle in the air, but then Clary found her voice „It's my boyfriend, you see he's missing, and we very much would like to find him. Whe were talking about that if only we could only know what he's thinking, where he had been, if he was alive or dead, that we need inside information. Uhm I'm sorry but I'm pretty confused about what part you come in". „Aahh, but that is the part I was clear about from the beginning. Magnus, care to explain"?

„Well, you see, Tessa here is a warlock, a very special kind of warlock. She is born of demon and nephilim". „But that's not possible! A child between a nephilim and demon is stillborn" said Alec. „But you see, my mother had not been marked". „Anyhow, if I can go on, Tessa has the ability to change the shape to a person, and not only that but she can actually grasp the last thougths that that certain person had thought."

There was a moment of silence, that last part had been unexpected and sudden. No one knew what to say. „So you are saying that there is some hope for us to find Jace?" Clary asked „I'm saying that if there is a way for us left to find him, she is one of our best and last hope". „But don't get your hopes to high, most of the time it's only a thought, image or sometimes nothing at all. I just need something of his, that he owns". Clary atomatically reached for her bag. She always carries his t-shirt with her, it makes her feel he's somewhere close, the smell of him still lingering in the fabric. She handed Tessa the t-shirt with a little bit of doubt, but most of all she wanted to get to Jace. Tessa reached for the t-shirt and got right down to buisness. Magnus only paused her to tell them that this may come as a little bit of shock to them.

Tessa felt for the connection in the fabric. Found the person „Jace" and „pulled" him on like a cloathing. When the changing was done she could feel darkness, only darkness. She sensed the fierce pain over her heart, just as if it were there. But she had the strangest fealing that she wasn't alone with the boy. Tessa did not feel like herself, she was not in control. She heard dark laughter, but only one thought came to mind „Clary". All of a sudden someone was yelling in her head „ I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER, I'M JACE HERONDALE, I AM NOT CLARY'S BROTHER!" the only thing that stood specifically out was Herondale. The darkness consumed her and she fell to the floor.

They were watching her closely, they could see the girls limbs change and all of a sudden Jace was standing infront of them. Clary felt a stab of pain in her heart. She had not imagined that when Magnus said Tessa could change her shape into Jace's that she would look exactly like him. She could see his fingers again, every scar on them. She didn not think that this would hurt her so much. She realised how much she had missed him, so much that she did not even remember the tone of his voice. He looked terrafied. Like that he could not believe his eyes. He looked like he was in pain. He muttered „Herondale" and he fell to the ground and Clary jumped for him, yelling his name, wanting to save him the pain of the fall. But as he hit the ground, he turned into a woman in ripped clothes and Clary remembered that this hadn't been him, that this was mere a woman changing her form into him. „That's why you believed I would help you".

Later on everyone was sitting around the table, with a cup of tea in their hand. This had taken a bit of energy out of every single one of them. They were all eegar to find out what Tessa had found out. Tessa then finally had gotten her strenght back sat up straight and took a sip out of her cup. „First of all, I want you all to know that I will help you on your mission until you find young Jace Herondale. There were only a few things I could grasp out of his mind. Second of all, you can be sure I have some bad news. I do not feel the pain they are feeling, but this pain was so strong, it was strong enough to make me feel the pain spiritually, this burning sensation over my heart." Clary's heart was pounding so hard, she could not breath. „The only thing I saw was darkness, nothing else. The only thing I heard was dark and evil laughter, until someone was yelling „I'm not your brother, I'm Jace Herondale, I'm not Clary's brother", then the only thought was Clary." Several moments passed until Simon said finally „so what you are saying is that Jace has gone mental?" „What I'm saying young wampire, is that I also had the strangest feeling, that I wasn't alone with the boy. That he was beeing controlled by another".

Clary had to fight for air. She could not breath. She could not think. Was it possible that Jace's actions were still being controlled by someone else. Was it possible that Sebastian had gained control over Jace. If so, how could she guide his way out of the darkness, if she couldn't even find her own way tto him.


End file.
